dragonfablefandomcom-20200215-history
Hunter's Paradise
Hunter's Paradise is a Inn located inside Doomwood Forest. It was created by Teral, a retired monster hunter, to serve as a haven for adventurers. Karina here is always looking for new hunters as well Quests Available *Rhoddhu Hunt *Golden Cabit Hunt *Troglomite *Nautiloid Hunt *Scorpiarc Hunt *Barrat NPCs *??? *Alta *Bjorn *Crystal *Dirk *Gordy *Grubbs *Jonesy *Karina *Ketra *Labrusca *Lukei *Merchant Siyan *Milkior *Ned *Rapina *Rat *Scribbles *Sir Norre *Sir Tain *Smugglin' Sam *Steve *Talok *Tank *Tarezea *Taros *Teral *Terra Shops Locked Chest Location: Inside Tavern -> Left -> Up -> Right -> Right -> enter 2nd door and unlock* chest Contents *Faded Lucky Cap *Crushed Lucky Cap *Soft Lucky Cap *Dusty Lucky Cap *Well Worn Lucky Cap Unlock information: Nick - Tap - Wiggle - Tap New Dawn Location: Karina -> Shop Contents *None* Dialogue Karina: Did you bring back any pelts to sell to me? This is how New Dawn pays you for your service. *Shop is used exclusively for selling items. Resource Shop Location: Teral Contents *Baby Dragon Teeth *Crystals *Dragon Claw Clipping *Dragon Scales *Fury Feather *Geopebbles *Ice Essence *Iron Ingot *Ironwood *Leather *Obsidian *Pixie Dust *Red Blossoms *Ribald Teardrop *Steel *Wood (Resource) Teral's Gear Location: Inside Tavern -> Right -> Up -> Up -> Teral -> Shop -> Shop Contents Axes *Axe of the Gleaming Lantern Swords *Ameronian Edge *Phantom Skies Blade *Quakerunner Blade *Scorpiarc Blade *Waterfang Edge Staves *Ameronian Rod *Phantom Skies Stave *Quakerunner Staff *Scorpiarc Staff *Staff of the Gleaming Lantern *Waterfang Rod Daggers *Ameronian Slicers *Blades of the Gleaming Lantern *Phantom Skies Dagger *Quakerunner Spike *Scorpiarc Dagger *Waterfang Claw Scythes *Law Maker I *Law Maker II Belts *Monster Hunter's Belt *Troglomite Belt *Troglomite Chieftain's Belt *Vornian Belt Capes *Crogen Mantle *Hide Cape *Hide Cape II *Hide Cape III *Hide Cape IV *Hide Cape V *Hide Cape VI *Rainbow Shell Alpha *Rainbow Shell Beta *Rainbow Shell Omega *Rhoddhu Cape *Troglomite Back Guard Helmets *Arzen Helm *Enchanted Kehaan Helm *Enchanted Niadhoor Helm *Enchanted Viadme Headdress *Gold Cabit Ears *Hide Cap *Kehaan Helm *Niadhoor Helm *Rhoddhu Helm *Rhoddhu Hood *Seer's Helm *Scorpiarc Trophy Helm *Thick Hide Cap *Viadme Headdress Necklaces *Monster Claw Necklace *Poison Ward Amulet *Poison Ward Amulet II *Poison Ward Amulet III *Poison Ward Amulet IV Rings *Crogen Ring *Monster Hunter Ring *Monster Hunter Ring II *Monster Hunter Ring III *Shield Ring *Shield Ring Beta *Shield Ring Omega Trinkets *Crogen Amulet *Embroidered Guard Tunic *Guard Tunic *Leather Gauntlets *Leather Gloves *Leather Power Fists *Sniper Sight *Spiked Leather Gauntlet Wings *Tamach Wings Resources *Earth Charm *Sea Charm *Sky Charm Dialogue Teral: Let's see what you got for materials ... Maybe I can make you some new gear. Dialogue Labrusca Labrusca: Hello, adventurer! Welcome to Hunter's Paradise! Why don't you go in, grab a milkshake, and make yourself at home? *smile* The New Dawn Karina: Hi there! Karina: My name is Karina, I represent the New Dawn. Karina: We're a group of scholars who gather information about monster threats, and make it available to adventurers like yourself who are willing to help. Karina: We are able to pay you for your service by buying their pelts from you, and in turn selling it to merchants who craft items from them to sell. Karina: We're sorry that we can't pay you without first receiving the pelts. The income we get from selling them is how we stay in business. Karina: You look like a seasoned , Would you help us out? Karina: Is it dangerous? Well of course, hun. Karina: That's why you don't see me downtown Falconreach offering these jobs to regular townsfolk. Karina: We need tough adventurers like yourself to take down beasts like these. Karina: Oh, Robina! Of course i know her, she used to be a regular here. Karina: Next time you see her, tell her to come visit. Karina: Right now there aren't many, as we've been fortunate to have a lot of help recently. But new jobs open up all the time. Karina: Did you bring back any pelts to sell to me? This is how New Dawn pays you for your service. Inn (Middle) Milkior: Welcome, friend! Sir Tain: So, as I was saying... Sir Ano seems more confident than he used to be. The lad took me by surprise.. Grubbs: Hahaha! He always was a bit wet behind the ears! Glad to see he's doing alright for himself, then. Grubbs: ...Hey, you guys heard about Rat & Dirk? Sir Tain: Hah! What did those two get themselves into this time? Grubbs: Well, for all the burn luck they've had, I figured they'd never make anything for themselves... Grubbs: But I haven't heard from them in a while. They took off on some great expedition they were bragging about, and no-one's heard of em' since! Milkior: Aww, I'm gonna miss their antics. Sir Tain: Aye.. but this worries me. Dirk has a knack for getting into more trouble than he can handle... Milkior: Oh, don't worry about them y'ol bump on a log. Maybe they found their calling. Grubbs: Like what. Comedic relief? Milkior: AAhahahaha! Sir Tain: HAR HAR HAAAAAAR! Milkior: Wait, that wasn't even funny. Bjorn: Hey ! Norsk and I heard about this place and decided to check it out. Bjorn: If you're going to grab a bite, try the roasted swamp turkey! OM NOM NOM! Gordy: What on Lore am I eating?! Gordy: I wonder if they accidentally cook a piece of furniture... Inn (Left) Sir Norre: ..cheese curds. zZzzz.... Sir Norre: ..zZz.. Jacques, that water is gross, dude. I ain't drinking it. Zzzzz.... Lukei: Talok! Good to see you, old friend! Let's go have a seat and catch up. Are you hungry? I'm buying. Talok: Lukei! I'm sorry, I'm really just passing through. I heard there was another paladin out this way who could use a hand. Lukei: I see. Well, please return soon... It's been years since I've seen you, my friend. Talok: Aye. And I believe that you still owe me a good deal of gold... Lukei: Ohhhh... Uhh... I - wow. You have a good memory! Talok: Haha, don't sweat it. You know I wouldn't hold it to you. Lukei: *whew* Talok: I'll just blackmail you into setting me up on a date with your sister. Lukei: WHAT?! Crystal: Welcome to Hunter's Paradise. Would you like to rent a room for the night, or perhaps something more permanent? Part 1 Rat: Hey boss, somebody's hiring freelance monster hunters. Dirk: Oh? Rat: Yeah.. that'd be fun, don't you think? Let's go to Falconreach and buy some gear! Dirk: But we have no money. Find something that has no startup cost. Rat: Oh, right. Hmm, Maybe we shouldn't have blown all our gold on these cool outfits. Dirk: No way, we are the Midnight Bandits! We can't be running around in normal clothes. Dirk: We need to work on our image. Dirk: Now we just need a bit more gold and we can start making a name for ourselves. Rat: ...Cause the ladies like 'bad boys,' right? Dirk: Now you're catching on! Part 2 Dirk: Hey, what gives? You were supposed to find a gig for us. Rat: I know, boss, but everything I find requires us to equip ourselves with our own gear. Dirk: Look, don't gimme that. If you can't handle this then maybe you aren't cut out to be a Midnight Bandit! Rat: I can't pull jobs out of the air, boss. I told you we should've spent the gold on weapons. Dirk: Ok, ok. Looks like we're gonna have to McEYE-ver us some gear out of what we have. Rat: Ok. Rat: What do we have? Dirk: Let's see... We've got 3 paperclips, a stick, a can of schnozzber- Rat: I drank that. Dirk: ...an empty can of schnozzberry juice, a rusty fork, and two tickets to the Falconreach Monster Zoo. Rat: It's hopeless, boss. Dirk: Don't give up so easily. *(cracks knuckles)* Time to shine, baby! Watch me work! Part 3 Rat: ...You built THAT out of all that junk?! Dirk: Build? Who said anything about building something? Rat: I thought you were gonna create some weapons out of the garbage we were carrying around. Dirk: How in the world am I supposed to do that?! I said I was gonna McEYEver something. Dirk: There was a guy out back who's into recycling, so I sold him all that junk. Rat: I don't get it. Dirk: McEyever is the name of his business. Dirk: I used that money to buy this axe off some other guy. Rat: ... Dirk: He said he found it just lying around... But I'm thinking it was lying amongst somebody's belongings if ya know what I mean. Rat: So you bought stolen goods? Dirk: Well.. yeah. We're bandits. Rat: I thought we were just gonna dress up with these cool outfits and try to get girls to like us. Dirk: You're hopeless. Rat: So.. if that's yours, then what am I gonna use? Dirk: This. Rat: That?! That looks kinda.. unhealthy. Where'd you get it? Dirk: In the garbage. Can you believe they were just gonna throw it away? Rat: ... Yes. Dirk: You'll be fine. Just don't cut yourself. Dirk: Anyways, let's go. I have a plan. Rat: This is a bad idea. Ketra: Hmm... Ketra: Oh, hey there. Sorry, (*blush*) I was in deep thought. : That's all right. Anything I can help with? Ketra: Well.. I am trying to read this terrible old map. It seems to have as many inaccuracies as it does smudges. :''' Ouch. I hear you. I often get some pretty wonky directions when taking quests. '''Ketra: Heh. I just wish I knew what this one word is. Here, let me read it to you and maybe you know what it should say... Ketra: "Buried beneath the sand along the _______ shore, a timeworn passage to a power forgotten." :''' Hmmm... Allow me to think for a moment. '''Ned: Hey, you don't happen to have an air freshener do you? Smugglin' Sam: Ye best be gettin' on, landlubber. I've got way too much work ta do ta be puttin' up wit de likes of youse. Terra: Please.. I just want to be alone. Inn (Right) Jonesy: I love exploring! So much of Lore is yet to be discovered, who knows what's out there... Jonesy: Well, for example... did you know that there's some old ruin near here? You can see it from the guard towers in Moonridge. Jonesy: Nobody seems to know anything about it. It's old though, and it's way up in the mountains. Tarezea: Feels good to get out and explore, doesn't it? Tarezea: Well.. there is an amazing beach to the North of the Sandsea. There is a settlement there also; Aika Village. Tarezea: Well.. there's sand, and .. some water. And the people are great. Most travelers catch a ride to Sho'Nuff from there. Tarezea: Argh, I have to stop talking about it. I'm getting all nostalgic. Rapina: For the last time, NO, THE FOOD IS NOT FREE. Gosh, you're so cheap! Steve: *(Hehehe, we made a lot of gold on that last run! SUCKER!)* Alta: Hey, I saw you back in Falconreach. Hows it going? Teral: *(Stares into the fire)* Teral: Oh, heh.. hello there. Teral: I was just enjoying the campfire. Heh, it takes me back to my younger years, roaming the world looking for adventure. Teral: Yes I-- Teral: Well I-- Teral: *(snoring softly)* Teral: I'm a retired monster hunter. I opened up this here inn so that adventurers can have a place to go to get away from it all. Teral: ...And I figured what better place for rough & tough lifestyle than Doomwood Forest? Teral: Heh, I think you'll find it quite a different atmosphere here than in most of the towns. Teral: Heh! Yep, we get lots of adventurin' types like you. We get the odd trader or merchant too, being close to Falconreach and Amityvale. Teral: And Moonridge ain't that far away. I've met a few of their patrols wanderin' around. Teral: HAHaaa! Got me there, I guess. I craft weapons and gear out of the stuff you folks bring back from your adventurers. Teral: Pelts, hides, tusks, you name it and I can make somethin' useful out of it. Living off the land is a lifestyle, not just a hobby. Teral: Well, I grew up in the Sandsea. In my youth, I got involved with a bad crowd and before I knew it I was part of a gang of thieves. Teral: Heh, hoodlums more like. Teral: These were a sign of membership. Teral: Hehe, the mark of a good storyteller is when you are left wanting to hear more. Teral: I do! Hahahaha! Teral: Eh? No, if I was a little more spry I might take you up on that. But thanks all the same, I'm retired and for good reason. Teral: Besides, I like this life. Teral: Sure I don't get the adrenaline rush of taking down giant beasts anymore, if my heart could even take it... Teral: ...But I get to help properly equip youngsters like you to better survive an encounter like that. Teral: At my age I can do more good here than you out there. I just wish. Teral: ... Teral: Nah. Teral: Let's see what you got for materials.. maybe I can make you some new gear. Scribbles: What?! Scribbles: Can't you see i'm busy? Scribbles: Scribe. I'm a scribe. Scribbles: No. Scribbles: Scribes research and document important historical information, although currently i'm working on something a bit more... interesting. Scribbles: There are many scribe guilds all across Lore, but i am from Swordhaven. Scribbles: I was sent here to document the strange occurrences of Doomwood and it's surrounding area. Scribbles: Particularly the Necromancers and how they function as a society. Scribbles: Heh, oh well thank you for that invaluable input, i guess i can just go back to Swordhaven now... Scribbles: ... Scribbles: Yes. Scribbles: No, we are not hiring. You look like the adventuring type, do you really want sit hunched over a desk all day? Scribbles: Anyway, you'd need to go to Swordhaven and ask Scribe Yolan, but he is a grumpy old bean so good luck with that. Scribbles: Yes, i know of the King. I have not dealt with him directly, though i understand him to be a kind and righteous ruler. Scribbles: The king is too busy to invest in dialogue with a scribe, and we are too busy to come running whenever he needs something. Scribbles: That's what his chief advisors are for. HAH! flatterers and sycophants. Scribbles: No, Teral doesn't mind me using this as an office. Scribbles: He understands that it serves an important purpose, and respects my work greatly. Scribbles: And i also pay him a lot of gold. Scribbles: Yes, but only if you cease pestering me with your relentless questions and allow me to get back to work. Rare NPCs Taros: This is a great place for entrepreneurs like us to sell our goods. Want to buy a watch? ???: Occupied. Tank: If you go hunting Rhoddhu, don't forget to bring a jacket. It's too cold for me, I think I'll try something else. Merchant Siyan: Hello There. Merchant Siyan: I am Siyan, a merchant. I am traveling from the West on my to Moonridge, a town on the North-East edge of this forest. Merchant Siyan: Mostly supplies and equipment to aid the townsfolk in their daily lives. I don't normally travel this way, however. Merchant Siyan: Actually the path between Falconreach and Moonridge is cut off at the moment. The Moonridge knights allow no one access. Merchant Siyan: I suspect they are dealing with another outbreak of Undead. Doomwood is full of them. Merchant Siyan: The Moonridge knights are not terribly adept at keeping them under control yet. Hopefully the DragonLords will assist them. Merchant Siyan: Yes. Dragonlord Vilamat and his enclave are stationed there to train the knights to properly defend the town. Merchant Siyan: They are trying to make Moonridge a safe haven for travelers. The town resides beside the large trade route that connects the north and south. Merchant Siyan: Since so many merchants like me carry goods and supplies along it, it is important that it is kept safe or all the towns would suffer. Category:Inns Category:Book 1 Locations Category:Book 3 Locations